


谋首

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [25]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《问情诗》
Relationships: 嬴政/李斯
Series: 九弦琴 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	谋首

关东失守  
戍卒揭竿作乱 烽烟照九州  
进言得咎  
秦相复缨南冠 抚节歌楚囚  
狱吏谓我何求 执简刀笔在手  
三十年君臣会细说再从头

生当天命方争  
承夫子教 欲任天下重  
西来游说吾王 愿为致一统

不意上逐客卿  
临别直谏 道河海能容  
归国既见君子 终告帝业成

面缚诸侯  
旧地并立郡县 期干戈永休  
宇内巡狩  
受命抱璞雕篆 以介无疆寿  
同车书平斛斗 百家杂语见收  
千万世无穷岁法度传千秋

生当承天受命  
报人主知 欲修天下宁  
北面佐佑吾皇 愿为致太平

不意上逐长生  
未忍直谏 道鬼神皆空  
去国歼我良人 终见山陵崩

曾虑富贵招尤  
东门回望 不得作黔首  
难料他日青史 目斯为祸首

曾誓与子同仇  
东门回望 不甘作黔首  
且待他日青史 目斯为谋首


End file.
